Switched at Birth
by Bay-Loves-Emmett-Bemmett
Summary: Will Bay and Emmett get married in my Bemmett story? Read it to find out. Btw I will be posting chapters about the episodes. SORRY I AM VERY BAD AT SUMMARIES.
1. Prolouge

**Authors note: Just to let everyone know. I DON'T OWN ANY THING. Everything belongs to the rightful owners.**

**Prologue**

One day, long ago two girls were switched at birth.

Only one of the moms knew they were switched.

The mom was Regina Vasquez she had Kathryn Kennish's daughter Daphne.

Kathryn had Regina's daughter Bay.

Kathryn never knew they were switched.

Untill one day they met and the Kathryn and her husband John were very shocked to find out they were switched.

Bay was very shocked even thought she wanted to get the DNA test in the first place.

Then they called each other and scheduled a meeting together.

Then Daphne, and Regina move in to the guest house in The Kennish's house.

Then, months later they found out that Regina knew they were switched.

The Kennish's were mad at Regina for not telling them.

Then John took charge and then he actually told her to move out.

But, later she came around and explained why and John told her to move back in.

**Let me know what you think should happen next. Any ways Chow for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

Switched at Birth Chpter 2

**Authors Note- Hi guys this is my second book. This book is going to contain the couple Bemmett. Go Bemmett! :) This is going to pick up ont he episode- Oh, Future. PS- I DON'T OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH OR ANYTHING!**

**Emmett's House**

Bay and Emmett are in the room just hanging out.

Emmett pulls in to kiss Bay.

Bay stops him and starts asking questions like normal.

Bay leaves a few minutes after cause John is cracking down on cure few.

Bay starts to put her boots on.

Not so fast Emmett signs.

Then Emmett and Bay pull into a kiss.

Emmett also signed his Dad is having a house warming party with his new girlfriend Debbie.

Emmett signed they would blow the party off as if they wouldn't go.

Bay was passin the living room where Melody was talking to someone about a job offer in Madison, Wisconsion.

**Daphne's living room**

Bay is telling Daphne about what she had just heard.

Bay asked and signed if Emmett would go.

Daphne wouldn't know she signed.

Daphne set her laptop down and Bay looked at it.

Bay asked what that was pulled up on the laptop.

Daphne was trying to get a scholarship for collage since she well be doing medic school.

Bay signs You know J and K are right next door.

Daphne was too nervous to ask.

**Chrome ( the place where Emmett works**

Bay is at chrome talking/signing to Emmett about the house warming party.

Bay said it would make his dad happy and she never met Debbie.

Emmett signed to Bay fine well go.

Bay said/signed ok well go for an hour ok?

Emmett then signed a half an hour.

Bay then signed/said yay were going to a party.

**Outside of Emmet's house**

Melody and Gabe are going in the car to go on there 2nd date.

Gabe is signing to Melody and asking to pop by Cameron's House warming party.

Melody decide it was ok to go.

**Cameron's new house**

Bay and Emmett sees Melody.

So they go over there.

Emmett introduces her to Gabe and tells him she's her giflfriend.

Melody was surprised.

She asked Emmett why didn't you tell me?

Emmett shrugged his sholders.

Debbie comes over to greet them.

Gabe gives them the best bottle of wine from seven eleven.

Debbie and Cameron grabed everyone's attention.

Cameron started signing and Debbie started saying.

Every one can we have your attention we have big news we are getting married right now.

Bay signed and said I think we should of left after a half and hour.

So after they got married they had anonced that Debbie was 4 months pregnet.

Emmett got mad and started to leave.

Cameron tried to prevent him from leaving.

Emmett snapped back and said the biggest mistake was you leaving.

**Authors note- Hi guys thaks so much for reading. Can't wait ti'll next episode. Well, let me know what you think should happen next. Chow for now! :)**


	3. Author Note!

**Hi, guys just to let you know don't be afriad to review. I could use some ideas right now. The schedrule of how my chapters that I right will go weekly. So like every Wednesday I will post a chapter from the season. So every maybe I'll post a chapter on the couple Bemmett/Ebay. By the way what do you think of this season so far. Tell me. Me personaly I love that Bay and Emmett are back togetheir. And I became a fan of SAB for a maybe 2 and a half years now. And I am so obssesed with the characters cause the show is so... how do you say it?... We'll reailty. But, if I could meet 3 characters It would be Bay Kennish known as ( Vanessa Marano ). Number 2 would be Emmett Bledsoe know as ( Sean Berdy )... By the way he influnced me to learn sign language so I'm learning everyday. Number 3 is Daphne Vasquez known as ( Katie Leclerc ). **

**Well you guys reading my books is an honor don't forget I'm and trying for ideas. Let me know this info-**

**How do you like this season so far?**

**What ship name do you prefer? Bemmett or Ebay?**

**Who would you want to meet?**

**Ideas for future books**

**By the way I Love ASL.**

**Also let me know how who you think who you are mostly like. **


	4. Author Note! Part 2

**Author's note part 2.**

**please keep negitive reviews to your self. I'm just starting to write books so let me know if you think some thing is wrong.**

**But to let you know im trying so back off let me be free.**


	5. Bemmett

**Hi guys, here's a Bemmett story! Hope you guys like it.**

It was a Tuesday, May 10th.

It was a BBQ at Emmet's house.

Today the Kennish's, Vasquez, Seranto, family gathers at Emmet's house.

Bay signs to Emmet hi i've been looking for you sweetheart.

Bay pulls in for a kiss. Emmett of course he leaned in to kiss her too.

Bay and Emmett go in his house everyone is sitting on the couch staring at them.

What's up Bay signed.

Bay turned around. Finding Emmett down on one knee.

Bay started to tear up.

Emmett signed, Bay Kennish I loved you when I first met you. My heart is following where ever you go as Emmett signed will you marry me?

Bay cried and said yes.

Emmett got up and slid the ring on her finger.

Bay kissed him and everyone started clapping and tearing up.

Bay was so happy she found Mr. Perfect.

She was so happy she didn't let go of Emmett un'till he was pullin her into a kiss.

Emmett was so happy too.

He's been dying inside for 9 years and 8 days of them being togethier

Bay was so happy she even stayed the night just to be with him.

The next morning, Bay woke up to Mr. Perfect right next to her.

Bay kissed him to see if he would wake up he did of course.

Emmett smiled and signed well hello my sun shine.

Bay blushed getting up.

Emmett told her don't go.

Bay signed, Ok but I do have to go to work.

Emmett had to work too.

Bay and Emmett worked at Chrome togetheir.

Bay did the designing the pieces of the motorcycles.

Emmett is now starting to build the motorcycles.

Bay and Regina are going dress shopping.

Bay is looking for the perfect dress.

She didn't want to go traditional all white she wants black and white.

She found the perfect dress ever.

It was exactly how she imagtioned her dress would be.


	6. Bemmett 2

**Hi guys, here's another chapter on Bemmett. Hope you guys like it! In joy, and just for all to know I don't own anything.**

Bay and Regina are going dress shopping.

Bay is looking for the perfect dress.

She didn't want to go traditional all white she wants black and white.

She found the perfect dress ever.

It was exactly how she imagtioned her dress would be.

Not too long or too short.

But just right for her.

Bay tried on the dress.

Regina said it looke perfect and made for her.

Bay took the dress to the counter and paid for it.

Bay went to the Kennish house.

Kathryn took Bay flower shopping.

Bay wanted flowers that were white, or dark purple.

So Bay got black and white flowers.

Kathryn had to go home early to cook dinner.

Bay said she was gonna stop at Emmett's house before dinner so don't wait up Bay said.

Bay went to the counter to get those flowers for the big day on Sunday.

Bay was on her way to Emmett's house to stop in for a half an hour or so.

Bay stopped at the red light to text Emmett she was coming to his house.

The light turned green Bay put down her phone and started to drive.

She heard her phone vibrate so she turned into a parking lot to see who it was.

Bay picked up her phone and turned it on.

She saw it was Mr. Perfect.

He had said ok I have a surprize for you honey.

Bay texted back and said ok im almost there.

Bay started the car up.

Bay had just pulled in the driveway Emmett ran out to help her out of her veichle.

Emmett signed well, hello there Mrs. Bledsoe.

Hi there Mr. Bledsoe she signed back.

Emmett had opened his arms up.

Bay ran into Emmett's arms.

Emmett tightend his arms around her.

Bay scooted back and leaned in for a kiss.

Emmet kissed her back.

Bay pulled out of the kiss.

Emmett signed are you gonna come inside.

Ya, what's the surprize? Bay signed.

Emmett gave Bay a little treasure hunt map.

What's this Bay signed.

Emmett ran inside and ran up stairs.

Emmett opened his window and signed find the ideams and then come up here.

Bay signed Ok.

Bay opened the door.

The first thing was a purple rose.

Bay found the rose in a vase she saw a basket so she empted the basket and put the flower in the basket.

She looked at the map again next was a music track.

Bay found that in the dvd player in the living so she put it nin the basket .

She looked at the map again and she relized it was just 2 ideams.

Bay walked up the stairs.

She saw rose peddles that stopped at the front of his door.

Bay opened the door and looked at the floor and found rose peddles that said.

Bay Bledsoe one that I can call my own and always loved she looked up.

She found Emmett with a camera and he snapped a picture of her feeling so loved.

Bay set the basket at the front of the door and walked into the room.

She had shut the door behind her. Emmett set the camera down on his desk.

Bay ran into his arms she had tears in her eyes.

Emmett didn't want to let go.

Bay signed to him i'm so happy that I found you.

Bay hugged him harder.

Emmett scooted her back a few steps and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Emmett kiss her forehead.

Bay sits on the bed with him.

Bay signs to him we have to go to a cake testing tommorow.

Emmett signs yum cake.

Bay just laughs.

Emmett signs you wanna stay tonight?

Bay said why not?

Bay grabs her phone to tell her she's not coming home tonight.

Emmett signs are you done txting youre mom?

Bay signs ya why.

Emmett grabs her phone and puts it in his drawer.

Bay signs why did you do that?

Emmett grabed her on to the bed.

He walks over to the other side of the bed and lays down right beside her.

Bay signed you know we have to find an apartment.

Emmett signed I know.


	7. Part 1 of Bemmet

**Hi guys, here's the continuation of the Bemmmett chapter**

Bay sees a gutiar in the corner of the room.

You play Bay signed.

Ya I'm starting to, why signed Emmett.

Bay got up and got the wooden guitar.

Bay sat at the foot of the bed.

Emmett signed you know how to play.

Bay started to play a song she knew and sang.

Emmett signed I wish I could hear you.

Bay signed no i'm horrible at this.

No you're not as far as I can tell Emmett signed.

Bay signed and that's why I love you.

Emmett started to blush.

Emmett's mom knocked on the door.

Bay got up and opened the door.

Melody signed I didn't know you were here.

Melody signed dinner time to Emmett.

Emmett, signed is it ok for Bay to come for dinner?

Melody signed I don't see why not.

Bay thanked Melody for the dinner.

Bay and Emmet went back to his room.

Bay got the her clothes that she leaves there when she stays over.

Bay went to the bathroom to change.

Emmet grabed his clothes and went to change acrossed the hall to change.

Bay came out to no one in the bedroom, so she went down stairs to see if he was there.

Emmett, went back to the room to no one, Bay started to head up stairs again.

Emmett hid around the corner to scare her.

Bay came around the corner and Emmett poped out around the corner.

Bay jumped and fell into Emmett's arms.

Emmett was laughing so hard that he was turning red.

Bay gave him a playful hit on the arm.

That's not funny Bay signed.

Ya, it is'nt I wish I had my camera he signed

**Hi guys, part 2 will come out tommorow**


	8. Part 2 of Bemmett

**Hi guys, here's part 2 of the book from yesterday.**

Emmett hid around the corner to scare her.

Bay came around the corner and Emmett poped out around the corner.

Bay jumped and fell into Emmett's arms.

Emmett was laughing so hard that he was turning red.

Bay gave him a playful hit on the arm.

That's not funny Bay signed.

Ya, it is'nt I wish I had my camera he signed.

Bay went to room Emmett followed her.

Bay gets on the bed and lies down.

Emmett lays down right beside her.

Emmett claps his hands to turn off the lights.

Bay clapped the lights back on.

What? Emmett signed.

Bay grabbed the gutiar and sang the song I Won't Give Up.

Emmett grabed the hearing ade to see if it would help.

Bay stopped playing and looked at Emmett.

Bay signed why do you still have that?

Emmett signed in case I want to hear something.

Bay signed what would you want to hear?

Emmet signed talk to me and play I can hear you now, play, play.

Bay started to sing and she stood up and started to sway left to right.

Emmett started to grab the gutair and put it on the corner.

What? She said.

Emmett had spoken that was beautiful.

Bay's eyes started to tear up.

What's wrong Emmett said?

You're voice it's beautiful Bay said.

Emmett picked her up and set her on the bed.

Emmett said I've been parcticing for you.

Bay leaned in for a kiss. ( Which lead them to make out).

Emmett layed next to her he took out his hearing ade and turned lights out.

Night she said.

Emmett woke up of Bay shaking him to wake up.

Emmett signed what time is it?

11:00 We are going to be late we have to be there at 12.

Bay and Emmett jumped on the motorcycle and went to the bakery.

Hmmm... what kind of cake Bay signed?

Red velvet Emmett signed.

Ok icing Bay signed.

Butter cream Emmett signed.

Ok Bay signed.

Bay asked the woman Shellie if they had that.

They said yes, would you want to tast it she wrote.

Emmett said nope.

So they signed the papers and left.

**Hi guys, I might not do the season chapter on Wednesday because it's hard to understand.**


	9. SHOUT OUT

Hi guys I wanted to give a shoutout. To Laruen she is a guest here in FanFiction. She's been giving reviews that are very helpful when writing chapters to my book. Well, I wanted to let every one know also I don't own anything in these chapters. So also I have another book called Nothing Will Ever Be The Same but I have decide maybe not to continue that one. So again thank you so much Laruen and I hope you make an account and write books I know you would be great at it.

**Comment some ideas in my other stories or even give me suggestions on this book that would be a big help**

Again thank you Laruen! :)


	10. Wedding Day

**Hi guys, I am going to do the wedding in the chapters of Bemmett.**

It was Sunday May 16th it was Bay and Emmett's big day.

Bay is getting dressed and her switcheter Daphne doing her make up.

Emmett is thinkin about talking and not signing.

Emmett said I'm going to speak at my wedding.

Emmett is at the front waiting for his beautiful wife.

He sees Bay walks with her dad John.

John hands Bay over to Emmett to show aproval.

The precher started going we have gathered here on a beautiful day to honor Bay and Emmett Bledsoe.

The precher said time for vowels Bay you will go first.

Bay turned to Emmett I've waitied for you almost 10 years and yet I and still stuned we loved each other for 9 years and 12 days and I'm amazed we made it throught the bumps in the road and I am proud to call you my own.

Bay then started to tear up on Emmett's vowels.

When it was Emmett's turn for vowels he turned to Bay.

And said I am blessed to have you and to call my own I loved you from the very start and I'm still madly in love with you I would never ever do anything to hurt you but I loved the first day you saw me when the hole swicthed thing happened and I'm blessed to have you.

The he also started to tear up but to show them he was brave he blinnked them away.

Bay said her final I do, Emmett had signed his I do.

Emmett, then kissed Bay.

Bay made that kiss last for what it felt like a 1000 years.

Bay said how can you love me even when you and I've been loving you for a 1,000 years and I want a 1,000 more of us together.

Bay and Emmett had sliced and ate their Wedding cake by the end of that cake slice they both had cake on their noses.

They had kissed and dance to their favorite song A Thousand Years.

Bay and Emmett stayed at a fancy newlywed room in a hotel.

So they were exsasted and Bay had a question for Emmett.

Can I as you a question Emmett she signed.

He signed shoot I'm here for you bunny babe.

Bay signed I loved you for a 1000 years and I am going for a 1000 more.

That made Emmett so happy that he started to tear up he tried to blink away the tears but Bay caught him.

What's wrong she signed.

Emmett signed I've been dying everyday for you.

Bay started to tear up and Bay kissed Emmet to make them both feel better.

Emmet picked her up and sat her on the bed and said time to go to bed my princess Bay.

Bay said ok my rockin drumin husband.

Emmett signed no it's sounds better when I say it.

Bay said but... Goodnight Bay he said.

Night she said as they got into bed.


	11. And We Bring The Light

**Hi guys, here's my chapter on the episode And We Bring The Light. I don't own any thing.**

It was about maybe midnight.

Ring...Ring...Ring.

Kathryn starts waking up hearing her phone ring.

Kathryn wakes up and answers the phone.

Kathryn- Hello?

911 Oprerator- There's been an acciedent with Angelo Sarento.

Kathryn-(taps on John) We need to get to the hospital.

911 Operator- Are you still there?

Kathryn- Yes.

12 Hours Before

Bay gets a letter from the school Pratt.

Bay hurrys up and opens the letter.

She reads over the letter and finds out she has been rejected.

Bay then here's some other language and hides the letter.

Finding here brother Toby coming home from Iceland.

Hi welcome home as she hugs Toby.

She steps a few steps back and says I think I like the scarf.

He says thanks.

Bay then leaves all upset Toby could tell something was off.

Toby opens her gardge and is asking her what's wrong.

Bay said Pratt had rejected her.

What said Toby no they didn't you're an amazing artist.

Toby then says we are going to do some street art.

Bay then starts coming up with ideas.

**Hi guys I just wanted to do a part 2 next week cause I really need to understand it more.**


	12. Oh no here comes Ty

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry on the delay of chapters. My computer had compltly went banannas on me. Anyways it's fixed now the Bay Bedsoe and Emmett Bledsoe first home togetheir.**

* * *

It was a ordinary day but Emmett woke up first. Bay then woke up with him staring at are you staring at she signed. My awesome wife he signed.

Bay pulled his face down and kissed him very softly. As Emmett pulled away we need to go to the supermarket to get food and drinks he signed. I know we do she signed.

Bay got up and head for the shower. After she came out she looked to see Emmett in his biker jacket and jeans and his smirk that gets her every time. Emmett then said how about we go on my motorcycle.

Bay was then was speech less staring at Emmett. Are you ok Emmett signed. Bay signed ya just fine and yes I would love to use the motorcycle today.

Bay and Emmett walked to the motorcycle. Do you remeber the last time we rode on your motorcycle Bay signed. Umm... Emmett then juste pulled her into a kiss and said the day of our wedding.

Exactly right she signed. They got onto the motorcycle and headed to the store. They had just arived at the store. Bay got off and took her hemet off Emmett did the same.

Emmett then grabbed her hand and walked into the store. Bay then hid behind Emmett. What's wrong Emmett signed. Bay pointed to a guy. Emmett signed what about that guy. Bay said that was Ty.

Emmett signed stay here. Bay grabbed his arm don't do anytthing you will regret. Oh Bay, he signed he's going to be the one regreting how he hurt you. Bay grabbed his arm again don't hurt him ok she signed. Fine he lipped.

Emmett walked up to the man and said are you Tyler Mendoza Emmett asked. Yes I am Tyler said. Well you see.. he started to sign. Wait he said as he put his hands up.I'm guessing you're Emmett right.

Emmett signed you're dam right I am. Oh no signed Ty. Bay saw Emmett making a fist and ran over and held his hand. Hi Bay Ty said. Bay ignored him and signed to Emmett don't just breath Emmett calm.

Ty said is everything ok he signed as he put his stuff down. Bay said and signed I am so sorry he's just really mad and I'm really angery that you hurt me as she slapped him.

Emmett then looked at her. Bay don't let's just go. Emmett wait she signed. Emmett signed what now? Bay asked Ty for his phone. Ty gave her his phone. Emmett whispered in her ear what are you doing? Bay whispered to him I'm deleting my phone number and Daphne's.

Here you go Ty she said with an angery grin on her face. Emmett said let's just take a ride to that place I took you for the paint a memory project ok. Bay said I would love that.

Bay and Emmett had arived there by sun set. So what are we doing here. Emmett then grabbed a boom box from under Bay's seat on the motorcycle. What's that for she signed.

Emmett played the music as he put his hand to feel the beat to be able to dance. As soon as the music started to play Bay looked at Emmett with tears in her eyes.

Emmett looked at her with that smirk that makes her blush every time. Emmett pulled her close and danced with her. Bay then gave him a passionate kiss.


	13. Home Is Weet When I'm In Your Arms

**Hi guy's im sorry I haven't written it's really hard to come up with ideas for this book so here we go. **

Bay stops dancing. Something wrong Emmett signs. No, everything is great I'm just so lucky to have you Bay pulls him in for a kiss. Wanna go home Emmett signs to her. Sure why not. They walked back to the motorcycle hand in hand Bay's head on his shoulder.

They grabbed their helmets put them on an and went home. As they took off their helmets Bay looked at Emmett. Emmett was about to look up at her but too late Bay all ready ran over to him and kissed him.

Bay pulled back and grabbed his hand. Bay then pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. They walked inside they took off their shoes and locked the door up. What do you want to eat Bay said to Emmett. All I want is you Emmett said.

Bay smiled and kissed him then when to the bedroom. I'm changing for bed ok she signed to Emmett. Ok Emmett lipped. Bay signed shout or do what ever when you need me. Bay got out a short black tank top that went to her belly.

And then, she got a black pair of shorts. Then got changed then came back out to the living room. She found her husband on the couch sleeping she then sat next to him and put her head on his lap and fell asleep.

The next morning she found her self laying on his chest. Emmett woke up and held her tight. Bay then looked up to see his clear blue eyes she loved so much. Then, she hugged him tight.

Bay then got up and slid up so they were face to face. Bay then said good morning and went to brush her teeth to get the morning breath out Emmett did the same. Bay was dancing around.

Emmett was trying so hard not to spit the toothpaste out to laugh. But then he finished brushing his teeth so did Bay after that he was laughing so hard he was up against a wall. Holding up a wall she signed to him.

Hi that's my line he signed, mine now Bay signed with a smile. What do you mean he smiled. Then she signed what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine as she smiled. That's right he signed.

Bay signed breakfast? I can eat, what can you make he signed. She then signed cereal and coffee with a smile on her face. Ok, I'll have that he signed I'll get the honey oats ok honey.

**Hi guys, the 5th follower on this book, they will get a shout out.**


	14. NOTE

**Hi guys, this is the Shoutout this shoutout is to sarahmariee2015. She had supported me after 1 chapter i posted the other night. Then I woke up with 6 emails about her profile and I was so happy. Another thing I would like to say writers out there who read my book thanks. But, I heard this quote personaly from Vanessa Marano saying " You shouldn't cyberbully because you don't know whose on the other end". I thought long and hard about that so don't use that language in my reviews please and thank you for your understanding. **

**Once again Thank you So Much SarahMariee2015**


	15. Being with you makes everything feel rit

**Hi guys I don't mean to be harsh in author notes. I know I don't have quotes alot but I'm gonna try in put them in for all of you guys so i'm sorry if it's not what youre looking for.**

**Bay's POV**

Emmett was getting the cearel. I was making the coffee. The coffee was finished so I asked him if he wanted it black or cream and sugar. He signed cream and sugar so I signed I like it that way too.

He tapped on my shoulder. I signed yes. He then asked if I wanted real honey in my oats i signed please. He smirked I blush at him. I saw him blush as he out the honey in.

I looked at him and put the coffee on the table. I put my finger under his chin and pulled him up to my lips and kissed him. He pulled back and took my hand to sit down. Then he sat down.

We ate and drank are coffee. I started to sign " You will always have me". Bay he signed and " Seeing you is the best part of my day". I smiled I blushed a little too. He got up and did the dishes.

He finished and I signed to him anything you doing today? He signed nothing but be with you. I pulled him into a hug cause I was so lucky to have found the one and only who can take my breath away.

**Tell me if you like Sean Berdy and ASL.**

**Tell me if you arfe learning ASL.**


	16. I am reviewing

**Hi guys this is a response to a Guest so here's their reveiw- **

**:Just stop. If your can't read a book and learn how to write a damn story then you need to stop. This is horrible. Are you 12? I'm pretty sure you're barely in high school because this is so badly written it's a joke. Even people that speak English as their 2nd language write better than this. This is one of the worst "stories" I've ever read. Quotations go in between words that are spoken. Why is that so hard? You should know how to spell simple words, if you don't your shouldn't be writing and paying shirt like this on here. A f*** disgrace.**

**Now, I am NOT 12 and if I was would you say that to them in person NO.! If you don't like it don't read it no one is making you read it. And for youre infromation I do speak another language and it's hard to transition from 1 to another one OK? I'm sorry but if you dont like it don't FUCKIN READ it.**

**To my other nice reviews thank you for all youre support. You guys are wonderful cheack out these writers theses are my favorite so far-**

**Lynnr5**

**WiseGirl1993**

**Again thanks for the support. and a tip on what you say on the internet-**

**" The common mistake that bullies make is assuming that because someone is nice that he or she is weak. Those traits have nothing to do with each other. In fact, it takes considerable strength and character to be a good person."**

**Mary Elizabeth Williams**


	17. Bay Youre Hand

**Hi guy's I'm sorry I have not posted for about 3 days now I think. Just to inform everyone I and 16. So don't judge my work.**

**Bay's POV**

We walked to our bedroom that morning after breakfast. We held hand on the way back to the room. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was his for ever his. He signed to me that we had to work.

I then signed do we have to go? I then got the sign yes cause he grabbed his famous black tee and jeans. He then went and took his shower. I then picked the same that he did I picked a black tee and jeans. He then got out and tapped me that it was my turn.

**Emmett's POV**

She got in the shower after I had tapped her. I then made my way to the dresser and grabed the hair gel. I then spiked up the front part of my hair. I wiped the hair gel off my hands. Then she came out and gave her a kiss.

I then, Scooted back and signed " I love you more and more evrytime I see you". She smiled and pulled me into a hug she then pulled hair back into a low ponytail. Then we went to work.

***At Work*- Bay's POV**

We got to work and Emmett kissed me to go work in the garge. I then, went inside and put my painters apron. I then, took my paint brush and started detailing the motorcycle pieces. Ow... OMG Why Now I screamed knowing Emmett would'nt hear me.

I then looked at the scar on my hand and tried to move my fingers. I couldn't feel them moving. I then took off my apron and ran to the garge to fin Emmett in his zone. I tapped his sholder. He turned to face me and asked if I was ok.

I then put my scared hand on top of his the palm facing. I looked at his face he looked worried. He then signed " Let's go see Daphne so that why she can look at this Bay". Daphne I signed. " Ya, she became a nurse" he signed to me.

***Daphne's House- Bay POV**

We had arived I held Emmett's hand and we walked to the door. We knocked, then Cambell. Hi is Daph here I said as I signed. He nodded and waved to come inside to the kitchen. He then went to get Daphne.

Hi Daphne signed as she hugged brings you guys she signed to us. I put my hand up. " Ouch Bay that's all bruised up let me rap it for you" she told me. So after that I asked Emmett if we could go home.

**I will update now almost every night if I have somthing to type about. By the way cheack out Happy Moving Day By- BayBeeZoe it's great.**


	18. I Just Want You

**Hi guys i told you I would post today so here we go I hope you all like it I'm sorry for missed spelled words. I'm learning to type without looking at the keyboard. **

**Emmett's POV**

She told me she wanted to go home for the day. So we went home. When we got there I felt like something was wrong with Bay. So when we got in side I lead her to the couch and sat her on my lap.

What's up I signed to her. She said nothing. I could tell she was lying so I asked her again. I then saw tears form into her eyes. She started signing something and I didn't understand. Slow down I told her.

She then, signed I want to see what it would be like to be deaf. I looked at her like she was insane. She then asked, if I was ok with it. I then started signing a flashback-

( Flash Back )

Can I talk to you?- E

What are you doing here?-B

I know I shoudn't have.-E

No, ok it's and Daphne I can't compet with that. Don't make this harder for me than it is already.-B

Just because I always have some snappy come back doesn't mean I break easily.-B

I've never been comfordbel around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But with you it was different from the begining You wornt hearing, or deaf you were just Bay. The truth is it would easyier to find a deaf Bay. But I don't want a deaf Bay. I. Just. Want. You.-E

( End of flash back )

Remmeber that Bay I only want you as you. She shook her head and then kissed me . I put my hands around her waist to bring her closer. Wait, I signed what if I got the cochler implant.

Bay just kissed me so I assumed that was a no. I felt her tug at my shirt so I ripped mine off. She then ripped hers off and kicked our shoes off. Hold on a second she said. She grabbed my hand and led me to our room not wanting to break the kiss.

We made it to the bed. We had the most amazing nights we hadn't had for a long time.

**I hope you guys liked the flash back I had to watch the scene on Netflix to make it perfect. So the next morning when they wake up that's where it will pick up.**


	19. As My Knees Grow Weak

**Hi guys I'm really bored right now so I decide to do another chapter today.**

**Previously on Bemmett-**

Remmeber that Bay I only want you as you. She shook her head and then kissed me . I put my hands around her waist to bring her closer. Wait, I signed what if I got the cochler implant.

Bay just kissed me so I assumed that was a no. I felt her tug at my shirt so I ripped mine off. She then ripped hers off and kicked our SHOES off. Hold on a second she said. She grabbed my hand and led me to our room not wanting to break the kiss.

We made it to the bed. We had the most amazing nights we hadn't had for a long time

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up with my arms around her. I slipped my arms out and snuck to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ya that's right I'm making real breakfest he thought to himself. He then started to put the peanut butter pancake batter in the pan to cook.

I saw Bay wake up. Her famous yawn when she wakes up yet cute. She then signed to me good morning and what are you doing? I signed to her nothing as I handed her a cup of coffee. Then I turned away to keep cooking.

Then, all of a sudden I felt arms around me. I turned around and then there was a pair of lips on mine. I slid my hand to turn off the stove not to burn the house down. I then put my hands on Bay's waist as she kissed me she had her hands around my neck.

**Bay's POV**

I woke up to a scent. I smelt pancakes and chocolate. I then walked out to find my shirtless husband by the stove. I signed morning and asked what he was doing. He signed back nothing as he gave me a cup of coffee. Are you cooking pancakes I signed.

He nodded. I then snuck behind him and put my arms around him. He turned around and I kissed him as I put my hands around his neck. I felt him turn off the stove. He then put his hand around my waist and my hands running through his short hair.

It felt right to be with him. I pulled back and he pulled me into his chest. I looked up in to his gaze. He signed pancakes? I noded yes. He set the table and put the pancakes on the table how many he signed. 1 will be fine i signed as my knees grew weak.

I then fell to my knees not caring that it was tile. Emmett turned around and sat against the cabnet. What's up he signed. Nothing I signed looking into his blue eyes. He waved to come over there. I moved next to him of course. He then put his arm around me. I signed to him " Why everytime I see you my knees grow weak".

He smirked and I felt myself blush. He then pulled me into a kiss. He got up. He put his hand out to help my up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. We sat the table and ate our pancakes. I did the dishes and he grabbed my elbow twirling me into a kiss.

**Ok and that's a wrap.**


	20. I Love You More Than You Know

**Hi guy's I'm writting a chapter today yay!**

**Prevolusly on Bemmett-**

It felt right to be with him. I pulled back and he pulled me into his chest. I looked up in to his gaze. He signed pancakes? I noded yes. He set the table and put the pancakes on the table how many he signed. 1 will be fine i signed as my knees grew weak. I then fell to my knees not caring that it was tile. Emmett turned around and sat against the cabnet. What's up he signed. Nothing I signed looking into his blue eyes. He waved to come over there. I moved next to him of course. He then put his arm around me. I signed to him " Why everytime I see you my knees grow weak". He smirked and I felt myself blush. He then pulled me into a kiss. He got up. He put his hand out to help my up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. We sat the table and ate our pancakes. I did the dishes and he grabbed my elbow twirling me into a kiss.

**Emmett's POV**

I had grrabed her elbow twirling her into a kiss. I loved her so much and more than she knew. Today was their day off I wanted to take her somewhere. Somewhere special.

I thought for a second he had the exact place to go. I just had to find a way to sneak out to this place without her knowing. "Bay" I signed. She noded yes. I signed.

"I need to stop at my dad's today and if you could stay here wail I go win a fight with my dad". " Ya, sure I'll stay here and clean up the house". She signed back.

So then, I went to get my jeans, Bugendy tee and, and my navy blue and dark red button down to go as a jacket. I then went to the shower. I then came out Bay had on a pair of basketball shorts and a tee.

Wow I said. " What's that supposed to mean?" she asked."Sorry babe" I signed. "It's fine" she signed with little chuckle. I then gave her a kiss and said had to go. Bye she signed.

**Bay's POV**

He just left ok time to get cleaning. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I then cleaned up the dresser and the bathroom. Next was the kitchen and then I can go suprize him at his dad's.

I finished the kitchen in no time. I then grabed my dark blue shorts and my white top with a belt. She went and got a shower and blow dried my hair wow. I then curled my hair then hair spraied.

I then put my white converse on and grabed my keys. I locked the door and then saw Toby. "Hi Toby" I said as I hugged him. "I was just on my way to Emmett's dad's care to join me". I asked.

He then said " I would love to join you". So proper of you Toby. We then got in and arived at his house. I rung the door bell I saw the lights flicker. Debbie answered. Hi she said. Um.. hi is Emmett here?

She replyed. " No". Where could he be I thought. Can I come in and give him ac all please and this is my brother Toby. Sure and nice to meet you Toby. She said.

I texted Emmett-

Hi where are you again- B

At my dad's- E

No you're not-B

How do you know?-E

I'm with you're dad right now.-B

Oh dear, ya I had to stop and get gas.-E

Ya right you better get here now!-B

Love you-E

LV you too be safe-B

**10 Minutes later**

The door had a knock I got it I told them. Emmett we all signed at the same time. Wait as he gave me a hug ok I lied to you Bay. Ya you did Toby signed as a fist formed.

Toby unclench your fist. He did. Bay, can I take you come where on my motorcycle. Sure I signed. Toby if you need to go here's my keys to get home.

Ok Bay Toby said and signed. I grabbed the helment and put it on. We got on and he brought me to the timeline. I went down the line and started to tear up. At the end she noddest something new.

She then read it Emmett loves Bay more than she knows it. I ran to him and he lift me up as I kissed him. I then put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I smiled and then I saw why he had lied. I love you more than you love me I said as he read my lips. Then after I kissed him.


	21. More Than You Know It

**Hi guys chapter today. We wanna partay.**

* * *

**Prevouisly on Bemmett-**

She then read it Emmett loves Bay more than she knows it. I ran to him and he lift me up as I kissed him. I then put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I smiled and then I saw why he had lied. I love you more than you love me I said as he read my lips. Then after I kissed him.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

As we had got there she hopped off starting to tear up. I even started to have a few tears that I blinked away. She saw the end as I was still admiring our first I love you.

She ran to me saying Emmett. As she jumped and put her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck and kissed me. She then told me without signing I love you more than you love me.

Then after I read her lips. She kissed me again. Wait I said as I put her down. What she signed. Here this for you as I handed her a black box. I watched her open it, her face lit up when she opened it.

She then signed Emmett you didn't have to do this. I know I signed. I then took the neckless with a E and B on it and put it around her neck and clasped it. She then pulled the neckless down to see it.

I love you she signed to me. I love you too I signed back. Then we walked back over to the motercycle. I signed to her it's a 45 minute drive back to our house so get cozy. She then signed as we got on.

Well, I'm always cozy when I have you. I smirked at her. Then she blushed usally. We then hopped onto the bike. Bay put her hands around my waist and her head leaned on my back.

We then got home. I looked behind my shoulder and she was asleep. I then picked her up and cared her to the house. She then opened her eyes and smiled. I smiled back not putting her down.

We got inside. We went to the bedroom wail still caring her laid her down on the bed I then took her shoes of and jewlery. I then gave her a pair of pjs. I sat it on the bed and went to change my pants into Bball pants.

After i came out I set the jacket on the chair and saw her staring at me. I looked at her then she looked away. Then, I got into bed and she laid on my chest looking onto my eyes.

I then looked into her eyes and we stared what felt like forever. She then gave me one of her famous grins. Then I put my finger under her chin guding it to giving me giving me I kiss.

I then led down to her neck then back to her lips. She then grabbed onto my shirt pulling me on top of her. Just kissing nothing more. Then, she fell asleep on my chest.

* * *

**Tell me what you should happen next. For a chance to get a shout out tell me what you like most about Emmett. AKA Sean Berdy.**


	22. Our Sweet Home?

**Hello, guys you can comment or suggest anything. Don't forget to answer the question below.**

* * *

**Prevously on Bemmett-**

I then led down to her neck then back to her lips. She then grabbed onto my shirt pulling me on top of her. Just kissing nothing more. Then, she fell asleep on my chest.

* * *

**Bay's POV**

Finally, I'm up before him. Well, kind of oh what ever. We woke up at the same time. Morning I signed as I gave him a kiss. After we pulled back he signed morning.

I yawned and he giggled. What I signed to him. Nothing he signed back as he pointed to the window. I looked over I then fell off the bed scared. Woah he signed as he got off the bed and sat next to me.

You ok he signed. Ya, I was just suprized that a dog was at the window I signed. Ya, that's what I thought Emmett signed. Emmett, I have a dog leash from my old dog Matt. I signed.

He then signed ok found it as he put a shirt on and shoes on. Where are you going I signed. To see if he's lost. Wait I am coming with you to be safe let me get the rabeez fluid in the pump with the needle I signed.

Ok he signed as we went out. The dog came running toward us. I put the needle into the dog and he became calm then Emmett put the leash on. He doesn't have a collar he signed to me.

Well, then can we keep him I signed. Yes, he signed back. What should we name him I signed. I don't know but he looks like he needs a drink he signed. Ok let's bring him inside and give him some water.

We then gave him some water in the kitchen. We then, sat in the kitchen. How about Ebay I signed. Why he signed. Because if you put our names togetheir then we can name him Bemmett or Ebay I signed.

Well, then we are naming him Ebay he signed. I smiled and then looked at the dog. Do you like the name Ebay boy I said as I signed. The dog got up and came to Emmett.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

We have a dog now Bay-bee I signed. She then giggled as I petted the dog. You know we have to get a dog sitter I told her. Ya I know she said. Danm, she looks so beautiful everyday no madder what. The case maybe. I would die without her in our home sweet home. Hopeful litt;e us walking around soon I thought

**Hi guys hope you liked it. Tell me What you think should happen to the dog? Do you like that they named it Ebay? Comment to get a shoutout.**


	23. Our Baby? Babies

**Hi guy here's another chapter.**

Prevouisly on Bemmett- We have a dog now Bay-bee I signed. She then giggled as I petted the dog. You know we have to get a DOG SITTER I told her. Ya I know she said. Danm, she looks so beautiful everyday no madder what. The case maybe. I would die without her in our home sweet home. Hopeful little us walking around soon I thought.

* * *

**Bay's Pov**

Emmett just came home with the dog food. Where's the dog he asked. Well, a family of 5 came looking for a dog and it was theirs I signed. Wow well, we have dog food now he signed.

I grabbed his hand and sat him down on the couch with me sitting in front of him. What's wrong I asked her. I then signed You would never ever leave would you? He signed forever I will be by your side.

Bay you can tell me anything he signed to me. I then started signing Emmett. Then, stopped. He asked did you cheat on me? No I would never do that to you I signed.

Emmett I'm Preganet!

What he signed with his moith hanging open. I'm pregnet I signed. He then got up and picked me up spun me around and kissed me. What are you so blue I asked her. I was so scared to tell you I signed.

I always wanted a like one of us runing around here. He signed. Me too I signed. He then signed did you make an apointment to see the gender? Emmett asked. I shook my head yes.

When he asked. I signed tommorow at 9:30. He then put us to bed and the next morning came. We were at the doctors. We are waiting for gender.

The lady then said you're having 2 different babies they said. Then I inturporated for Emmett. Genders we asked. 1 Boy and 1 girl they said as I signed. OMG they said at the same time.

* * *

**Hi guys this chapter I need names for the babies. I'm thinking-**

**Vanessa Kate Bledsoe**

**Sean Luke Bledsoe**

**Jane Kathryn Bledsoe**

**Tyler Lance Bledsoe**

**Mindy Regina Bledsoe**

**Jacob High Bledsoe**

**Fell free to mix and come up with other names.**


	24. Our Lives Will Never Be The Same

**Hi guys I have decide the names now this is jumping 9 months later when their born.**

**Prevoisly on Bemmett- **

**The lady then said you're having 2 different babies they said. Then I inturporated for Emmett. Genders we asked. 1 Boy and 1 girl they said as I signed. OMG they said at the same time**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

It was 1 o'clock Bay was tappinng me like crazy. Yes, sweetheart I signed. She then signed I think my water broke. I then raced to the bedroom grabbed her hospital bag and rughed to the hospital.

I then texted my mom, and mother-in-law, Regina,Daphne Toby and John. We then got into the labor station. One more big push they signed to me. The girl almost broke my hand.

The doctor grabed the boy and put him in the blanket to clean up and handed him to me. Then we named him Sean Luke Bledsoe. Oh my gosh she signed.

What I signed. Did you forget we have 2 She signed. Another big push brought me to my knees. They then said it was a girl. They put her in Bay's arms and Sean in my arms.

She then, signed this is Vanessa Jane Bledsoe. I smiled and sat next to Bay an looked at Vanessa. They then told us Sean was deaf, but Vanessa wasn't.

She signed he has you're eyes Emmett Bay signed to has you're eyes Bay. Regina then came in. Hi we signed.

She waved asked who these to little miricales were I signed this is my little man Sean Luke Bledsoe. Then, Bay signed this is Vanessa Jane Bledsoe. May I hold him Regina asked me.

Sure I said. Wow you're speech is getting really good she told me. Ya I nodded. She then gave Sean back to me and left. Toby and Nikki were next.

Toby Bay signed. Hi sis he signed whoes this? This little girl is Vanessa Jane Bledsoe. I then signed and this little man is Sean Luke Bay Emmett they signed.

We looked each other and and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Wow they said as they signed Vanessa looks like Bay and Sean looks like Emmett. Bay started to tear up.

We put the babies in the 2 cribs in the hospital. Bay was tired I could tell. We stayed the night at the hospital cause being a parent is really hard when you just turned 27 and Bay 26 last week.

* * *

**So I hope you like the names I put in.**


	25. Our Childern Are Going To A Deaf School

**Hi guys, here's a chapter and shout out. So lets get started. If anyone in Switched at Birth it's really an honor for you to be reading this by the way I'm 16 and my name is Bay.**

**Prevousily on Bemmett- ****We put the babies in the 2 cribs in the hospital. Bay was TIRED I could tell. We stayed the night at the hospital cause being a parent is really hard when you just turned 27 and Bay 26 last week.**

**Bay's POV**

Emmett I signed. Yes may I help you he signed with a chuckle. You're son is giving me a hard time I signed. Well, he's a little me what can I say he signed. I gave him a playful hit in the arm. We walked to the nursery room.

Vanessa and Sean were crying and banging to let them out of the crib. I grabbed Vanessa and brung her up to my shoulder and whispered shh. He then grabbed Sean and put him on the floor and sat in front of him teaching him to sign.

So many memories I signed to Emmett. Ya he signed back. Sean learned all of ASL when he was ten. Vanessa had to learn too. She became fluent at the age of ten. Because, her brother was deaf.

When it came time for kindergarden we asked each of them if they wanted to go to a deaf or hearing school. They had chosen deaf school. I smiled at Emmett. He then grabbed his daughter and sat her on his lap. Looking at me then at her.

What I signed as I put my son in my lap. She looks so much like you Bay. Sean looks alot like the guy I fell in love with 15 years ago. He smiled as he looked into my eyes. Bay he signed. Ya I nodded. Should we send them to Carlton? He signed.

Of course we are their going there that's where they are going to fall in love just like we did but you have to teach you're son the rights and wrongs of dating I signed very seriously.

Of, course I don't want him to cheat on any one he signed. Then I signed But you know it was actully good because after that we got married and had 2 wonderful kids with the person I love beary much I as I leaned in for a kiss.

We, well he just went and put the kids in there room for bed. We then went out to the living room and sat on the couch watching his favorite move Aliens. It then got late so we paused the movie and walked to the bedroom.

I just got into my Pj's when Emmett walked in shutting the door behind him. Emmett are you ok I asked. H nodded as he moved his finger to come close I moved in front of him. He passionatly gave me a kiss and went.

He held my legs there walking towards the bed. He leaned me down onto the bed. I then grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He then got the sign sand flung it off to some where in the room.

I ran my fingers down his abs and went up and down. I then flew my shirt off. Grabbing him pulling him closer to me. I felt him rap his hand around my waist and kissed my neck, I then moved so that way he got to the crook of my neck.

We then went to bed after thay with me laying on his chest. He loved me he cares, we were meant to be.

**Ok these shout outs go to-**

** 2**

**sarahmariee2015**

**This week's question is If you could lose the ablity of anything what would it be? **

**A- Sound B- Sight C- Taste**


	26. The First Day Of Kindergarden

**Hi guys bored right now so here's Vanessa's and Sean's first day of kindergarden.**

**Prevousoly on Bemmett- ****We then went to bed after thay with me laying on his chest. He loved me he cares, we were meant to be.**

**Bay's POV**

Oh my little babies are growing up so fast as I signed giling them a kiss on the fore head to go to school. I had tears coming from my eyes and Emmett wipping them away. It's gonna be okay mommy Vanessa said as she signed.

Ya ma'ma Sean signed. We then took them to school. I waved to them as I blew kisses. They went inside the big building. Well, there gone for 7 hours what do you want to do Emmett signed.

How about we go get some frozen yougart I signed. Yes he signed. We have just got there and walked up to the counter. I signed peanut butter chocolate to the lady and said my order.

Emmett then got a thin mint. We sat in the park eatting are yougarts. After that we walked around the park. Then, he blind folded me. Then took,me to where we first started in front of that same school and tree.

We stood there for a minute or two. I then glanced at my watch. OMG Emmett we have to get the kids I signed. We jumped into the car and drove over there. Emmett and I walked to the side walk.

Vanessa came running signing yelling mommy and daddy. She jumped into my arms then Sean came running towards his dad and Emmett pucked him up. I missed you mommy Vanessa said.

Me too, did you meet any new friends. Yes, I made a friend named Katie she's very nice. Did you meet any friends Emmett signed to Sean. Sean signed ya I made s friend named Ryan he's really cool.

That's great we both signed and walked back to the car. When we got home I made dinner. I have made chicken with veggies. After that we went and watched the movie Cars.

**Emmett's POV**

We watched closed caption Cars movie. Vanessa fell asleep on my lap. Sean fell asleep on Bay's and Bay fell asleep on my chest. I diddn't want to wake anyone so I turned off the tv and we spent the night in the living room.

**Ok that's a wrap. Question of the chapter- If you could be anyone in SAB who would you want to play? **

**A- Bay**

**B- Emmett**

**C- Daphne**

**D- None**


	27. Working and having a Kid

**Hi guys it's Bay again here a chapter yay. My answer for last week's chapter is Bay.**

**previously on Bemmett- **We watched closed caption Cars movie. Vanessa fell asleep on my lap. Sean fell asleep on Bay's and Bay fell asleep on my chest. I didn't want to wake anyone so I turned off the tv and we spent the night in the living room

**Bay's POV**

I woke up with me on Emmett's chest Sean in my lap and Vanessa on Emmett's lap. I the glanced at the clock it read 8:30am. OMG I yelled then Vanessa woke up. What's wrong mommy she said.

Were late for school I whispered. Oh no mommy she said. Go get ready I told her. She then went and got ready. I then woke Sean and Emmett up. Wake up rise in shine were late I signed.

Sean shot up to his bedroom to get ready. Morning hun I signed to Emmett as I kissed him. He got up and brung me close and hugged me. Hu em Vanessa said. I then, turned around finding Vanessa.

Wow i said and signed. She was dressed in a black top and black jeans with her natural curls around her face. You like she said as she signed. We nodded and Sean came out in jeans and a Carlton t-shirt.

Looks similar I signed to Emmett. We then threw on b-ball shorts and tees and jumped into the car and dropped them off at school and called Kathryn. Can you pick kids up from school today I gotta work.

Ya Kathryn said. Ok my mom is watching the kids after school I told Emmett. Ok now let's go get ready. I then, put on my white chrome shirt and jeans Emmett chose. His white one and jeans. We then went to work.

**After Work**

Emmett and I just walked in the door. My mom made dinner for the kids. Vanessa,Kathryn I yelled. Vanessa came running then Sean came running and yelling mommy and daddy. That's why I love kids.

My mom then came and left. Food is on the tables she said as she signed leaving. Well, let's go eat what grandma K made for dinner I signed. Oh my favorite, it's tacos I signed. We ate then got changed for bed.

**Hi guys school is starting next week :(. That means I won't be writing everyday now it's only on Fridays and Saturdays. Cause where I live I have to wake up pretty early. Ok question of the week If you could date any 2 actors/singers who would it be?**

**My answer Sean Berdy- love the signing and cuteness,personality and Ross Lynch Loves music, looks, and we are exactly the same but he's taller I'm 5 feet tall and he's 6. yikes well chow for now.**


	28. Youre What?

**Hi guys I have decided to do this on where Bay in here gets pregenet when the kids are ten.**

**previously on Bemmett-** My mom then came and left. Food is on the tables she said as she signed leaving. Well, let's go eat what grandma K made for dinner I signed. Oh my favorite, it's tacos I signed. We ate then got changed for bed.

**Bay POV**

Oh, no I thought to my self how am I gonna tell the kids? But, what will Emmett do he became more strict on the kids. Ok breath Bay calm down. Ok, I'm gonna go tell Emmett.

Emmett I signed as I sat him down. Yes, my beloved he signed back as he took one if my hands. I need to tell you something important of what Dr.J saide to me I signed.

Oh, huny you're not in any signs of an aneurysms he signed. No, I'm... pregent I signed. YOU'RE WHAT he yelled. Then, I got scared and started to cry.

I'm pregnet I signed with tears rushing down my face. Oh, honey I am so sorry I yelled he signed as he pulled me into a hug. I barred my face into his chest and sobbed.

Vanessa then came in. I mom ok she signed. Emmett told her give her a few minutes. Ok as Vanessa left the room. Emmett lifted my face and sat me down. squatting down to where my stomach was.

You have a great mom he said to it. I looked it him blinking some tears away. Emmett then gave me a kiss and asked how were we gonna tell the kids?

I was thinking of surprizing them but, better to know now I signed. He then went and got the kids and sat them down in between us. Kids mommy is going to have a baby I signed as I said.

Oh, mommy they both said as they gave me a hug. I love you guys I signed as I blank away tears of joy. Emmett then wiped away the tears.

**Later that night**

I was asleep and Emmett was reading a book. I had the strangest dream I was gonna have an aneurysm soon. I woke up out of breath. Are yo ok he asked as he scooted over and put his hands on my shoulders.

I don't know I had an aneurysm in my dream I signed. Honey I'm sorry he signed as he gave me the cup of water he had next to him. I took a sip and my hands started to shake.

Are you ok he signed again. I feel the way I did when I had the kids I signed. I think we should call Dr.J he signed. Ok as I dialed the numbers. Dr.J answered-

**Hi this is Bay M Bledsoe**

Oh hi Mrs Bledsoe how may I help you

**I had an aneurysm in a dream**

Wow how do you feel

**The way I did when I had the kids.**

Cheak to make sure your water didn't break

**Dr.J we are going ti be coming in soon my water did break bye.**

Emmett go get the kids meet me in the car I signed as I grabbed my hospital bag. We got there then Emmett called everyone. Once they arrived they watched the kids.

Dr.J said your water did break early but, do you wanna know the gender?

**What to you think the gender should be? What should their name be?**

**Well, till Friday CHOW.**


	29. Sneak Peak

**Hi guys it's Bay. I just got an amazing oppertunity. I'm on the soccer team in my school. My first practice on Tuesday so let's start this chappty.**

**Prevously on Bemmett- Emmett go get the kids meet me in the car I signed as I grabbed my hospital bag. We got there then Emmett called everyone. Once they arrived they watched the kids. Dr.J said your water did break early but, do you wanna know the gender?**

**Bay's POV**

I the, asked Emmett if he wanted to know. He said yes. After we had the baby it was another girl with her father's eyes and my hair. But, deaf nothing wrong with being deaf. Her name was Amber Daphne Bledsoe.

Hun, go get the kids bring them in. They came in with their eyes blinking tears of joy to have a sister.

**Hi guys this was mostly a sneak peak of the next chapter.**


	30. Daphne Can Hear

**Hi guys welcome to another chappty of Bemmett. This time is going to be an emergency chapter.**

**Prevousily in Bemmett- I the, asked Emmett if he wanted to know. He said yes. After we had the baby it was another girl with her father's eyes and my hair. But, deaf nothing wrong with being deaf. Her name was Amber Daphne Bledsoe. Hun, go get the kids bring them in. They came in with their eyes blinking tears of joy to have a sister.**

**Bay's POV**

Emmett what's going on I signed as nurses were running in and taking Amber. He then, signed I don't know maybe somethings wrong? I then had tears being blinked back as I was in pain of what could happen. Are you ok Emmett signed as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

I then tried to face a smile. He knew I was faking a smiled and pulled me into a hug. I then. as usual I would cry on his shoulder. I then, thought about when I was told Regain knew about the switch, I then cried harder.

He then told the kids to get Kathryn and Regina. They came in mom I said as I cried onto their shoulders next. The nurses came back in with Amber. Thank God she's alright I signed. Don't ever scare me like that Amber as I looked into her blue eyes.

Emmett came over and sat on thee bed and put his arm around my shoulders. I then looked at him go get Daphne I signed. Daphne came in. Hi sis I signed as I said. Hi she said as she signed. Who is this? This is Amber Daphne Bledsoe I said without signing.

Did you say something she asked. Ya I said why? I just heard your voice Bay I can hear. she said as she signed. Sis, this is awesome but what...how? I asked. I don't know what happened and you named you're daughter after me how sweet.

I know I said I just really missed you sis. I know I know it's just that me and Campbell are getting married and I'm pregnant she said. Youre what we all yelled. Good luck sis it's hard sis, I said.

**Ok, that's the end of this chappty again this id Bay Bledsoe. PEACE OUT FOR NOW! My last name is really Bledsoe**


	31. Emmett What's Wrong?

**Hi guys it's Bay. My sister's name is Ally... I don't know why I said that. Anyways I'm made it on my school's soccer team yay!*Dances* Owch my muscles are sore.**

**Prevolisly on Bemmett- I know I said I just really missed you sis. I know I know it's just that me and Campbell are getting married and I'm pregnant she said. Youre what we all yelled. Good luck sis it's hard sis, I said.**

**Bay's POV**

My sister is getting married I thought to myself, she's also having kids. Oh, I'm gonna have to help her through her 9 months just like she helped me. Emmett I signed. Yes, beautiful he signed. I then put a strain of hair behind my ear and blushed. You know, me and you are going to be an aunt and uncle soon I signed.

What he signed all excited way. Were you not watching me and Daphne talk at the hospital.(By the way this is 3 days after Amber was born the day before Bay's birthday]. Sorry he signed giving me a kiss on the cheek and going to get the kids from their grandma R's house. What I signed.

Yes, he signed back. Sean asked me if his friend Austin, Ross and Ryan could come over I signed. Well, of course they can he signed. I smiled and waved goodbye and gave him a kiss. Well, Amber you are going to have a sister and a brother. Aw, man I forgot to tell daddy something I signed as I put her in her crib.

I tucked her in and grabbed my phone and sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. I then, texted Emmett. Emmett, I forgot um, Vanessa's friends Rydel, Ally,and Laura are coming over the same day Sean's friends are coming be safe love you Bay. I sat for a few minutes then my phone beeped. It was Kathryn.

Bay regular Italics Kathryn

Hi what's up?

_Something's up with Emmett._

What do you mean is he ok?

_Emmett's here and keeps shouting you're name._

I'll be right there.

_Be safe._

At Kathryn's

OMG Emmett are you ok as I waved my hands in front of his face. Mom take Amber and the kids inside. Get me a bottle of water. I then grabbed his hand I shivered I forgot my jacket. My mom came out and gave me the bottle. I opened it and put a little on my hand and poured some on Emmett.

He shakes his head and hugged me. Ok, what happened I signed. I don't know 1 minute I could have swore I heard Vanessa say daddy and then I think it was a small panick attack he signed. Wait I'll turn around and yell you're name without signing ok I signed. He nodded I then said Emmett I love you.

I love you too he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. OMG Emmett did you hear me I signed. Ya I did he signed back. That's great I said as I teared up and gave a peck at his lips.

**Ok guys I need you're help for more ideas so this weeks question is**

**If you could be an Actress or Actor who will it be? **


	32. Vanessa, Sean What Are You Doing

**Hi guy, I'm sorry I'm updating late I was at soccer practice,so ya. Here is the day after Emmett got his hearing back. I DONT OWN ANY THING! Vanessa and Sean are now 12 and Amber is 6 moths old.**

**Prevouisly- I love you too he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. OMG Emmett did you hear me I signed. Ya I did he signed back. That's great I said as I teared up and gave a peck at his lips**.

Emmett's POV

I woke up to the sound of nothing not even the sound of the clock ticking. I sighed. Bay started to shuffle and her eyes fluttered open. Hi, baby I signed as I kissed her. She giggled against my lips I could feel it. She looked me in the eyes and stared at them for at least for a good minute or so. Then, we shifted ourselves out of bed to make breakfast.

I made french toast with eggs and bacon. Bay went to wake the kids up to eat. The kids came out rubbing their eyes. Except for, Amber who is 6 months old. I kissed Bay on the cheak and put the breakfast on the table. So your friends are coming over today hu, Vanessa and Sean I signed. They nodded and smiled then dug into breakfast.

After, breakfast I hopped into the shower, after I threw on jeans and a black tee and gray jacket. Bay got into the show and threw on black shorts and a blue tank top. Sean put on his jeans, tee, and jacket just like me. Vanessa was also dressed like Bay but in a red top. Then, the lights flashed. I opened the door to see 3 little girls. You must be Vanessa's friends I said as I signed. The nodded and I invited them inside.

Ally had on a yellow top and patterned skirt and boots, Laura had on black skinny jeans and a red top, Rydel had on a pink top with leather jacket, black skirt and boots. Then, I had to get Bay. Bay I said as I spotted her jump in the kitchen.

Bay's POV

Don't scare me like that again I signed as a smile a bit. Emmett caught my smile and kissed me. He grabbed me by the waist to bring me closer to him. I had my hands around his neck to bring my self up to reach him. We pulled away cause I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door there stood Austin, Ross, and Ryan. Hi I signed.

They came in Austin was cute he and Ally looked like they would get along and Laura and Ross would too. The kids went together playing games. I then, made lunch yum hot dogs and mac and cheese. I ate and then went to the living room to get the kids plates. I came out Sean was kissing Rydel OMG I thought to myself. I hid behind the corner and walked around the other side I then seen Vanessa kissing Ryan then I freaked. VANESSA I SHOUTED.

**Is Vanessa in trouble? What will happen?**


	33. Emmett Don't Do This

**Hi guys, it's been a while since I have written a chapter for this story. Well, as you all know school started and soccer. Well, I'm just happy to write this. Well hope you Enjoy.**

**Prevouisly on Bemmett- hey came in Austin was cute he and Ally looked like they would get along and Laura and Ross would too. The kids went together playing games. I then, made lunch yum hot dogs and mac and cheese. I ate and then went to the living room to get the kids plates. I came out Sean was kissing Rydel OMG I thought to myself. I hid behind the corner and walked around the other side I then seen Vanessa kissing Ryan then I freaked. VANESSA I SHOUTED.**

**Bay's POV**

Mommy...Vanessa said. Ryan looked redder then he came. I stormed out od the room to find Austin and Ally writing music. Where the heck is Emmett I think to myself. Oh, Emmett's in the... come on think Bay... oh ya the kitchen. I storm into the kitchen.

What's wrong Emmett signed. Do you know what are kids did today I asked him. Ya, hand out with their friends he signed. No you're daughter was kissing Ryan and Sean was kissing Rydel. Wait, Ryan what he signed. Kissed our daughter I signed.

That's it the kids friend need to go home Emmett signed. You think I said as I left the room. Ryan, Rydel your parents are here I said. Bye I waved. That left Austin, Ally, Laura, and Ross. Austin and Ally stayed the night. Laura went home with Ross.

I put the kids to sleep and walked to my bedroom. To see Emmett about to cut his wrist with a razor. I start to tear up, Emmett I signed. He turned around and cut his wrist in front of me. Emmett no don't please, I start to beg sobbing in between words.

Emmett, you know I could never live without you I signed. I grabbed the first-aid kit to clean his cut. As I was cleaning it he put his hand up to my cheek. I looked up to look him in the eye. I knew he was looking at me.

I'm so sorry for how bitchy I've been I signed. He didn't say anything. Emmett I signed. He closed his eyes and started to fall. Emmett don't die on me you're the only one that understands me, Emmett you are the light if you die the light won't be in me and... and

I'll die. Emmett please don't I say sobbing harder. Then, dialed 911.

**Oh No what will happen to Emmett?**

**Shout out question- Should Vanessa Marano and Sean Berdy date or be married in real life?**


	34. Why Did You Do It Prt 1

**Hello, mate would you like a cup of cherries. LOL, ok so I got excited to write this chapter be careful.**

**warnings Have box of tissues and I don't own Switched at Birth.**

**previously on Bemmett- I'm so sorry for how bitchy I've been I signed. He didn't say anything. Emmett I signed. He closed his eyes and started to fall. Emmett don't die on me you're the only one that understands me, Emmett you are the light if you die the light won't be in me and... and...I'll die. Emmett please don't I say sobbing harder. Then, dialed 911.**

**Bay's POV**

I dialled 911. Hello um my husband Emmett Bledsoe cut his wrist making dinner and just clasped send an ambulance to 321, seacture lane I said to the 911 operator. Ok Ms what is your name and do you have any kids? My name is Bay Madeline Bledsoe we have 3 kids Vanessa Jane Bledsoe, Sean Luke Bledsoe and Amber Daphne Bledsoe.

Ok, an ambulance is less than 5 minutes away, stay strong ma'am. Ally, Vanessa I shouted. Vanessa you two are in charge till I get back daddy and I have to go to the hospital. I'm leaving my phone here for emergencies I'll have daddy's phone Ok.

I'll talk to you later. The ambulance came and took me and Emmett to the hospital. We got inside the hospital and I kissed his cheek for luck. I then, sat in the waiting room praying he was ok. Till I hear a similar voice.

Bay, Bay I hear. I turn around and see Tyler. Tyler Mendoza. I was sobbing when he said my name. He , asked if I was ok. Ya, I'm fine ok just leave me alone I cough in between i say. You're not ok Bay. But, I'll leave bye he said. Next I see the dr coming out. Is he ok I ask.

The dr said he didn't make it. no-no no no no no. I scream!

* * *

**IDEAS ARE WELCOME-**

Emmett walking out. Emmett I scream at the top of my lungs and run towards him. I wrap my arms around him immediately and kiss him. Don't you ever scare me like that again I sign. Got it he signed. Why would you cut any way Emmett, I tried to stop you but you did it right in front of me.

I honestly don't know Baybee. But I do know that I am never ever going to do that again.

**Question of the chapter - If Vanessa and Sean had a ship name what would it be?**

**Seacean or Vanean**


	35. Who's Aria

**Hi guys, I got sick on a Friday too. But, now I have time to write yay. Ok so in this chapter it's like a little time skip that Sean and Vanessa are now 16. So I hope you enjoy. Did you watch the R5 concert online it was awesome.**

**Bay's POV**

Ever since Emmett tried to cut and kill himself I've hidden the sharp objects where I could only find them. The attic. Well, here he comes and I'm washing dishes. Then, suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my small waist. I turned around and gave him a kiss.

I then, jumped what's wrong he signed. I just ran to find my son in tears. So I took his hand and lead him to couch. What's wrong we asked him. Nothing he said. OMG Emmett that's his first word I signed to Emmett. Something has to happen to be upset dear I signed to him.

Well, I like this girl, her name is Aria and she's hearing and she doesn't know ASL and I want to know how you and dad got through this he signed. Well, I signed as I looked at Emmett. First, you know you're aunt Daphne well she and I were switched at birth and you're father

was your aunt's best friend. I meet Emmett fully at my still yet disgusting Buckner Hall. He was waiting for Daphne and he was working on his awesome photography. So I asked him if I could look and he looked at my art.

Well, then he helped me find my well... your grandpa Angelo. You're father was just like you he wanted to talk to me and you have to make sure Aria wants to talk to you I signed to him. He smiled. Thanks mom he signed. No problem I signed as I inclosed for

a hug then I wiped away a few of his tears. Now tell me about who Aria is I told my son. Aria has nice dark brown hair like yours mom, she has almost white as snow skin and has the prettiest big brown eyes

she reminds me of you mom he signed to me. I smiled she sounds perfect I sign. Now go do your homework. I hear some giggling I know that's Vanessa and her friends in the kitchen. Hi girls I say.

Hi Ms Bledsoe her friends Ally and Laura say. Oh please dear call me Bay I told them. All of a sudden Vanessa is about to cry while looking at her phone.

**What's wrong with Vanessa? How do you like Aria as Sean described her?**


End file.
